The continued increase in the numbers and types of computing platforms has contributed to a corresponding gain in the amount of data available for analysis. The change in the amount of available data is driven by both an increase in the number of events that can be effectively captured as well as increases in the types of data that can be easily stored for a given event. Keyword searching for information on a wide area network provides one example of how the amount of available data for analysis has changed. In recent years, the number of people performing searches has increased, the types of information being searched for has increased, and providers of search engines have become increasingly sophisticated in identifying information that is valuable for data mining. Many other types of on-line and/or business activities have seen similar growth in available information.